This invention relates to portable trade show display panels, to display panel systems and to methods for interconnecting the display panel systems, particularly portable exhibit trade show display panels that are readily manually transportable by an individual end user.
A typical prior art portable exhibit trade show display panel system comprises individual display panels formed of an externally-attached exposed frame member joined by wood screws to a hardwood base surrounded by a fabric covering. The individual display panels are interconnected one to the other for rotational movement about their longitudinal axis via externally-attached exposed hinge members. Thus, in these types of prior art display panel systems, the frame members and the hinges are visible to trade show participants during use.
In recent years, the trade show industry has indicated a desire for portable display panel systems which do not have exposed frame members and hinges. Instead, these systems are aesthetically designed so that only the fabric covering of the display panels is visible during use.
However, prior art portable systems of this latter type employ interconnectors which do not provide fixed, aligned positioning of adjacent display panels with respect to each other. Therefore, these display panel system cannot be carried into a trade show and arranged in a stable vertical location for visual inspection by trade show participants. Furthermore, the use of expensive wooden frame members are necessary in order to facilitate attachment of the fabric covering through the use of fasteners such as metal screws or nails and/or adhesives. The use of wooden frame members and fasteners adds significant cost and structure to the fabrication of these prior art systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable display panel systems which are aesthetically designed so that only the fabric covering of the display panels is visible during use and which employ interconnectors which provide fixed, aligned positioning of adjacent display panels with respect to each other without the use of expensive wooden frame members to facilitate attachment of the fabric covering, and without the use of fasteners such as metal screws or nails and/or adhesives, so that the display panel system can be carried into a trade show and arranged in a stable vertical location for visual inspection by trade show participants.